Bird Sitting
by Kristen3
Summary: When he is called out of town, Niles leaves his beloved bird, Baby, in the caring hands of Daphne. But when the bird begins repeating what she hears at home, it changes Niles and Daphne's relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is an idea I've had for a while now, but after Melinda (**samanddianefan10**) mentioned Baby to me the other day, it got me thinking again about finally doing this story. It's not quite done yet, but I figured I'd go ahead and post what I have. I'm sure the rest will be written soon! :)

Niles hated to do this. He lifted up Baby's cage so that he could see the bird eye-to-eye. "I'm sorry. I don't want to leave town, but the psychiatrists' convention needs a speaker. I'll only be away for a few days. Frasier has agreed to let you stay at his place while I'm gone. At least I'll know you're here with Daphne when I can't be." He sighed. He'd gotten the call only yesterday that the convention's speaker was ill, and Niles was chosen to be the replacement.

At the mention of Daphne's name, Baby suddenly became alert. "Ark! Daphne's an angel!"

"Sh!" Niles said. He was now standing just outside his brother's door. The last thing he needed was for Daphne to learn of his feelings via a talking bird. It occurred to him what might happen while he was gone. If indeed Daphne would one day find out about his affections, he would much prefer to be present when it happened. But it seemed fate had other plans.

With one last stern glance at his bird, Niles knocked. Barely a second later, the door was opened. "Hello, Dr. Crane! Are you excited about your trip?" Daphne smiled warmly.

Niles gave a reluctant sigh. "I suppose I should be. This is going to be a wonderful opportunity to speak with my colleagues. But I can't bear to be separated from Baby."

Daphne reached over to squeeze his hand as she used the other to take the bird's cage. "Now, I know your brother isn't thrilled about this arrangement, either, but you have my word that Baby will be in safe hands."

The sight of Daphne's smile, along with the feel of her hand in his comforted Niles a great deal. "Thank you, Daphne. That means so much to me."

"Well, I'm glad. Have a safe trip, and don't forget to bring me back a souvenir!" Daphne couldn't resist teasing him. The convention would be held in California. Daphne glanced out the window at Seattle's usual gray skyline and wished she were going, too.

"Don't worry, Daphne, I won't forget about you while I'm away." Niles laughed, although it was a bit forced. For there was no chance he could forget her.

"Of course you won't," Daphne said immediately. "Your brother's at a late meeting and your father went out with some of his friends. Would you like to wait to say goodbye to them?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't. I still have some packing to do, and I want to revise my speech a bit more. Tell Dad and Frasier I'll see them the day after tomorrow."

"All right, then. I'll tell them." She hugged Dr. Crane tightly. "I know you're a bit nervous about this trip, but I have a feeling it's going to be good for you," she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Daphne." Niles was grateful beyond words for her. Knowing she would be taking care of Baby was the only thing allowing him to go through with this trip.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed both Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane were in no hurry to get home. Though Daphne ordinarily enjoyed the quiet when she was alone in the apartment, she was grateful for Baby's company. The bird readily ate some of the birdseed Niles had left. "You're such a sweet bird. I can see why Dr. Crane likes you so much," Daphne said as she stroked his soft feathers.

"Ark! Daphne's beautiful."

She blushed automatically at the compliment. Then she realized, this wasn't even a person she was talking to. Birds didn't spontaneously speak like humans. They repeated things they heard. Which meant...

For some reason, Daphne began to feel nervous. "He thinks I'm beautiful." Daphne said the words more to herself than to Baby. This news was not in itself surprising. Dr. Crane complimented her every day. But to know he said the same in the privacy of his own home was another thing entirely. She went to sit on the couch so she could think. After a few deep breaths, Daphne began to feel calmer. "This is silly. Just because he says I'm beautiful, there's no reason to be so scared. It isn't as if Dr. Crane actually loves me!"

"Ark! Daphne's an angel!"

"An angel?!" Daphne repeated. That was certainly not a word a man would use to describe a woman he thought of strictly as a friend. Her earlier nervousness returned in full force. She picked up the cover Dr. Crane had given her for the birdcage. It was intended to help Baby sleep. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need some time to think," Daphne said as she put it over Baby's cage.

_How could I not have noticed all this time that Dr. Crane's in love with me?!_ He'd always been a friend, a very good friend. But friendship and love were two very different things. The more Daphne thought about it, the more confused she became. She jumped when the door to the apartment opened.

"Daphne, are you all right?" The elder Dr. Crane looked at her with concern.

"Your brother's in love with me, isn't he?" Daphne stood at once.

The question caught Frasier off-guard. He had no idea how to respond.

"Well, I guess you've answered me question," Daphne said when she saw his reaction. "Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"How did you find out?" Frasier asked, momentarily ignoring her question.

"From the bird. She said I was beautiful, and...an _angel_. At first, I was flattered, but then I realized she must've heard it from him. I'm not sure what to do, and your brother's flight's probably already left!"

"Now, Daphne, don't panic. His flight's only two hours. And he'll be home the day after tomorrow. This will give you time to think." He smiled at her, hoping she would be comforted.

"I suppose you're right. I do care about your brother, but I'm not really sure if I could ever be with him...that way. I mean, he is your brother."

Frasier walked toward her and hugged her unexpectedly. "I know I haven't always been very supportive of Niles and his feelings for you, but if you decide he makes you happy, then I won't stand in your way."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace, surprised by what he said. "Well, thank you, Dr. Crane. Do you think you and your father could manage to get your own dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I imagine we could. Later, if you need to talk, well...you know my motto!" Frasier grinned at her.

"Thank you." Before she could stop herself, she hugged him. Then, she turned around and began walking toward her room. She knew sleep wasn't going to come easily. There was far too much to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles was glad to reach his hotel room. Airplanes always made him a bit nervous. Being in such a confined space with a bunch of strangers who might have all manner of germs was something he'd never get used to. But, with a sigh, he forced those thoughts from his mind. Because this trip had been arranged at the last minute, he'd had to forgo a stay at a luxury hotel. It was a nice enough room, but definitely not up to Niles Crane standards. Still, he was exhausted, and the bed did appear to be comfortable.

As he sat down on the bed, he felt his cellphone vibrate. He glanced at the caller ID before answering it. "Yes, Frasier?"

"Something's happened with Daphne."

"Is she all right? Oh, my God."

"Now, Niles, don't panic. But your bird, Baby, she -"

Niles' heart stopped as he realized what Frasier was going to say. "Baby told her, didn't she? How did Daphne react?"

"Yes. Daphne heard Baby say that she was an angel, and she asked me straight out if you were in love with her. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. Naturally, Daphne knew the answer then."

"I wanted to be the one to tell her. I wanted it to be memorable and romantic. What am I going to do?"

"I think you might be pleasantly surprised," Frasier replied. "She's shocked, of course, but she's thinking about it. Dad and I are taking care of her. When you come back, you two can sit down and talk."

For a moment, Niles seriously considered driving right back to the airport and going home. But he knew that was ridiculous. This hardly qualified as a family emergency. "All right," he finally said. "But it's going to be awfully hard to concentrate on my speech now."

Back in Seattle, Daphne sat alone in her room. This was the one part of Dr. Crane's apartment she could call her own. Even if it was small, it was hers. She'd grown to love it, just as she'd grown to love the Cranes themselves. There were certainly days where her patience was tried nearly to the breaking point. This was not the easiest job she'd ever had.

And yet, there were wonderful things she would never have had if she hadn't come here. Despite all the differences they had, the Cranes were the closest thing to family she had here in the States. Deep down, she loved all three of them, and she knew they felt the same.

So where did that leave her? Dr. Crane had always been so sweet to her. He was the first one in this family to make her feel even slightly welcome. No matter what she said or did, the younger Dr. Crane never lost patience with her. He always listened to whatever was on her mind, and he made her feel like she was important. As she began thinking more and more about him, she began to see all the signs she'd missed before. Up until now, she had thought of him only as a friend. But maybe it was time to change that.

After his speech was over, Niles made the quickest exit possible from the convention. He knew there were bound to be questions, people wondering why he left in such a hurry. But he couldn't waste time worrying about them. If there was even the slightest chance that Daphne loved him, he had to be there. This not knowing was driving him insane. He had to laugh at the irony as he left a building full of psychiatrists.

He booked himself an earlier flight. He couldn't get home fast enough. When the plane landed at SeaTac, he didn't even bother stopping at the Montana to put his things away. Niles found himself, once again, standing outside his brother's door. He knocked, and Daphne answered. Only this time, she hugged him more tightly than ever before.

"Oh, Niles! I've missed you!"

For a moment, Niles forgot to breathe as he heard his name on her lips. "Does this mean -?"

"Being here with your father and brother, I've had plenty of time to think. You've always been so nice to me. I just can't believe you really feel that way. You actually think I'm an angel?"

Niles nodded. "And so much more. I suppose I'm grateful that Baby told you my secret. But I don't think she could've said this: I love you, Daphne. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all you've done for me over the years. But, if you're willing, I'll do my best to make it up to you. I promise. From the very bottom of my heart." He placed his hand over his chest, hoping she'd see that he meant these words more than any he'd ever spoken.

"When Baby told me those things you said about me, I was a bit nervous. I thought maybe we wouldn't be able to be friends, or that it would be strange to think about you like this. But it's not. I'm just sorry I never noticed. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, Daphne. You've said enough, and it has made me happier than you can ever know. But, if it's all right with you, I think it's time we kissed."

Daphne didn't answer. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him. They didn't give in to their feelings completely, as this was all new to them. But they both were aware of what was happening now. "Your father and brother both decided to go out for the evening, if you'd like to come in. We could watch a movie, or I could make dinner for us, or -"

Niles grinned. "I've got a better idea. I've always wanted to give you a romantic evening you'll never forget. Let me take _you_ to dinner, Daphne."

The idea seemed crazy, to just rush off somewhere with no real plan. But Daphne didn't care, because she was now exactly where she belonged: with Niles.

**The End**


End file.
